June
June (ジューン Jûn?) is a combat android and one of Madame Marciano's 12 Sisters. June is voiced by Chie Matsuura (Japanese) and Allison Sumrall (English). Appearance June has short dark blue hair that covers the right side of her face and violet eyes. From a distance, she can easily be mistaken for a young man due to being the tallest (about 5’9”) of the Sisters and she has a trim with an almost boyish figure. Instead of a maid’s uniform, she wears a butler’s uniform; a black jacket and pants trimmed with red piping lines, a white blouse with a black string tie, white butler gloves and black shoes. Personality June is one of the quietest of the Sisters as she rarely speaks and seems content to act with the group. She is one of the most caring of the Sisters. In several instances, she is seen carrying the short-legged and slow-moving August. June tends to the triplets by using one of her knives to open some canned peaches for them. When April is fretting over the fate of May, it is June who offers soothing words. However, June is still a killer. She has no problem with killing her opponents and she is angered when she is fooled into ambushing an empty elevator and slays a rat with a thrown knife to vent her fury in Episode 2. June is also spooky as she has a piercing gaze and mannerisms that are a bit unnerving. She gives the impression of someone who is about to snap and will reek dreadful bloodshed when it happens. Despite being silent, she does talk in some episodes: * In Episode 2, she speaks when she commands some men to find Mister. * In Episode 3, she says to April "I'm sure that she’ll be fine" after hearing nothing from May. Power\Tactics June is a knife fighting specialist as she has a collection of throwing knives secreted away within her costume and she is very accurate with them. Her strength allows her to have a surprising range with them. She is also very dangerous in hand to hand combat during which she wields a Rambo-style combat knife in each hand. She is never shown throwing more than a single knife at once. June also seems to be pretty stealthy. In the midst of the raging fire-fight as Sandvil prison, she is seen to pounce upon hapless guards and stab them to death. She seems to prefer to engage in hand to hand combat and uses her throwing knives when the range is too great to allow her to close into melee. June is probably best used in stealthy raids. Ideally, she is the one to quietly take out sentries when the group wishes to covertly enter a secured area. She is one of the strongest sisters but not as superhuman as she engages Katana (a physically fit male protagonist) in a hand to hand combat. While she clearly has the upper hand, he is able to hold off her attack by blocking her knives with his rifle which takes his utmost efforts to do so (as seen in Episode 11 or 12). She often carries the slower moving Sisters. This is a unique form of teamwork in which June gives up her attack but grants heightened mobility to August making the latter’s area effect attacks much more dangerous. Her spooky appearance grants her a high Presence score but her soliloquies are somewhat lacking. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters